superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Wisconsin (Season 19)
Wisconsin was the 19h season of Superkyle's MiSTX series, and the 13th written by superkyle. It took place in the fictional town of Southlake, Wisconsin. In a twist, the investigators arrived to down just as the first victims were discovered. In the first round of the game, pilot Peter Paulson formed an alliance with the strongest investigators in the house: himself, trace evidence analyst Edgar Rojas Ojedo, poker player Jasmine Summer, and crime writer Sally Wren. They were eventually discovered by bookseller Joy Lindon, who rallied the house to go after them. Tariq Zardari, a brewer, was originally working with Sally and under the impression that they were in an alliance together, but when he was sent in to play the killer's game, he teamed up with Joy to help get rid of the rest of the alliance. In the end, Jasmine, Joy, and Tariq made it to the finale to chase down the killer, and it was Tariq who correctly identified the killer and solved the crime. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: '''In episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Griffin and Hazel. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Carson chose to send Griffin out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Clarissa to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects '''Note 1: Annalee was going to be Jonah's final victim, but Tariq rescued her before he could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Drop Dead *'Lifeguard': Peter *'Suspect Cleared': Fred Hudson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Viola (8-1) - Southlake General Store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Joy - Southlake Tennis Club *'Investigator Murdered': Viola *'Notes': The investigators come to town, but before they have a chance to reach headquarters, they are stopped by Lisa Talbot, who has discovered a crime scene. The investigators find a video tape and learn that the Marla and Sam Morris have been killed, while their daughter, Holliday, along with their car, is missing. The investigators learn that Gladys Dana was at the crime scene the night before, arguing with the Morris family. When questioned, she says that she spoke to Sam and Marla about Holliday's behavior towards her daughter, Annalee. When visiting Holliday's school, the investigators learn that Holliday was more focused on popularity than her grades. Finally, the investigators recover a voicemail from Holliday's cellphone from Hagar Kloeffer, who promises to expose Holliday for what she did to Frieda and Annalee. *'Killer Clues': **1) The killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (one of which is the killer) at the crime scene. **2) Joy found a gold locket at the tennis club. Episode 2: Rust on the Razor *'Lifeguard': Clayton *'Suspect Cleared': Dennis Ferber *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Ella - Frankel's Hardware **'Lifeguard's Pick': Joy - Southlake Community Center *'Investigator Murdered': Ella *'Notes': When speaking with Holliday Morris' friends, the investigators learn that Holliday would go after anybody that made her upset, including Thad Cole, Jonah Kloeffer, and Annalee Dana. She had also planned on breaking up with Zach Talbot to date somebody in Northlake. When speaking to Hagar Kloeffer, she claims that Frieda and Annalee both left school at the same time; she has no idea why but believes Holliday was involved. The investigators attempt to speak to Annalee Dana but are blocked by her mother, Gladys, who claims that she's ill and can't speak to the investigators. While Annalee's uncle, Ansel, is adamant that his sister-in-law is trying to protect Annalee, but Dennis Ferber insists that Annalee is fine, and promises to help the investigators contact her. *'Killer Clues': **Joy found a missing poster for a person named Chelsea St. James. Episode 3: Schooled in Murder *'Lifeguard': O'Reilly *'Suspect Cleared': Kent Larson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Clayton(4-2-1) - Southlake Health Clinic **'Lifeguard's Pick': Joy - Northlake Park Trail *'Investigator Murdered': Clayton *'Notes': Thad Cole discovers Zahra Kinney's body at the beginning of the episode in the high school gym. At the crime scene, investigators discover a large amount of blood, along with Zahra's books and papers, but her backpack is missing. When speaking to Thad Cole, investigators find out that he leaves the gym open in the mornings so student athletes can practice, and that Zahra often arrived as early as 5:30. After letting her in, he met with Jonah Kloeffer to deliver a run-down car for his class to work on, and he went to the gym after Jonah left. Jonah Kloeffer, meanwhile, shares that he didn't see Thad until half an hour after Thad claimed they'd met. To follow up on the previous episode's Killer Clue, the investigators speak with Ansel Dana and learn that Chelsea St. James was last seen getting into a white sedan, and has been missing ever since. Investigators journey into the woods late at night with Dennis Ferber and meet with Annalee Dana, and learn that both are ostracized from their families for being gay, and that Annalee is locked up because she was in a lesbian relationship with Frieda Binsin. She then reveals that the reason she and Holliday were angry with one another was because they played doubles on the high school tennis team, and after losing the state match, Holliday outed Annalee and Frieda's relationship to Gladys, separating the girls. Annalee then reveals the names of the other members of the tennis team: Holliday Morris, Annalee Dana, Frieda Binsin, Chelsea St. James, Lola Lyman, Zahra Kinney, Sandy Weston, and Lisa Talbot, along with Hagar Kloeffer who dropped out after the first day. When speaking to the members of the tennis team, they share that most of them were too afraid to stand up to Holliday, and that she often accused people of things to get her way, including accusing Jonah Kloeffer of coming onto her, though none of them saw it happen. *'Killer Clues': **Joy found a red BMW. The car belonged to Marla Morris, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Sorry Now? *'Lifeguard': Joy *'Suspect Cleared': Sandy Weston *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Tariq(4-1-1) - Southlake High School **'Lifeguard's Pick': Peter - The Library Archives *'Investigator Murdered': Clarissa *'Notes': The investigators search Marla Morris' missing car and find a red hoodie with blood on one sleeve, as well as a ring of keys that belong to a storage locker. Hagar Kloeffer, who was only on the tennis team for a day, admits that she dropped out because she didn't want to be around Holliday, and if she had then it's likely something bad would have happened to her, like with Annalee or Frieda or her brother, Jonah Kloeffer, the assistant coach. Sandy Weston says that while Holliday was mean, one thing she wasn't was a liar, and that everything Holliday said was technically true. When speaking to Mildred and Crystal Ferber, the investigators learn that Holliday tried to get Crystal barred from practice, but Mildred stepped up to make sure that Crystal got what she wanted. When speaking to Jonah, he says he signed up to help coach the girl's tennis team as a favor to Josie, and also to spend more time with his sister, but stayed on after he left because he liked helping out, and claims he doesn't know why Holliday accused him of trying to sleep with her, but that he'd never do such a thing because he wouldn't want to go to jail. *'Killer Clues': **Tariq found a newspaper article about the girls tennis team advancing to the state championships at the high school. Episode 5: Dead Egotistical Morons *'Lifeguard': Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared': Mildred Ferber *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Sally(3-2) - Cut N Edge Barbershop **'Lifeguard's Pick': O'Reilly - Northlake Community College Greenhouse *'Investigator Murdered': Justin *'Notes': When investigating Jonah Kloeffer's dismissal from the tennis team, Kent claims he never corroborated Holliday's story because he believed her, though Josie Watson claimed that Jonah was innocent and that Holliday was a sore loser who blamed everybody but herself for losing at state. When speaking to the medical examiner, investigators learn that the blood at the crime scene were Zahra Kinney was murdered couldn't have belonged to her, as it belonged to a male instead. After a fundraiser, Mildred and Dennis Ferber return home to find their living room covered in blood and Lisa Talbot and Crystal Ferber missing. Crystal's bedroom window is open, and the investigators join a search party to help find her, but have no luck and continue the next day. In a conversation with Zach Talbot, he admits that he was only dating Holliday in order to get closer to her friends on the tennis team, as he found all of them physically attractive. Meanwhile, investigators find the storage locker that they keys found in Marla Morris' car open. The storage locker is empty, save for bleach and rags, but when investigators use luminol they discover traces of blood that have been cleaned up. *'Killer Clues': **Sally found a manila folder at the barbershop. Inside were five pictures: one of Holliday Morris at her home in a state of undress, one of Zahra Kinney changing in the girls locker room, one of Lisa Talbot, Zahra Kinney, and Holliday Morris wearing towels and putting on makeup, one of Crystal Ferber at a tennis game, and one of Sandy Weston wearing a bikini at a swimming pool, however this information wasn't revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: The Truth Can Get You Killed *'Lifeguard': Tariq *'Suspect Cleared': Lola Lyman *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Joy (3-1) - King's Dry Cleaning **'Lifeguard's Pick': Sally - Southlake Post Office *'Investigator Murdered': Sally *'Notes': Jonah Kloeffer discovers Sandy Weston's body at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, investigators discover yet another large puddle of blood. When speaking with Jonah, he reveals that he noticed Sandy's door was open when he was getting ready to head to work, and that's how he found the crime scene. Private investigator Jack Waters reveals information about the suspects, including that Thad Cole nearly lost his job after Holliday accused him of playing favorites, something which he had earlier denied. He also reveals that he could find no information about Frieda Binsin after she ran away. When consulting with the medical examiner, investigators learn that the blood found in the storage locker belonged to Zahra Kinney, but that the blood at the crime scene where Lisa was murdered belonged to Hagar Kloeffer, and the blood at the crime scene where Josie was murdered belonged to Jonah Kloeffer, despite the fact that neither looked like they had lost any blood. *'Killer Clues': **Joy found Chelsea St. James' letterman's jacket at the dry cleaners. Finale Episode 7: Another Dead Teenager *'Lifeguard': Jasmine *'Suspect Cleared': Gladys Dana *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Edgar (2-1) - The abandoned mill **'Lifeguard's Pick': Tariq - Lake Nandobani boat launch *'Investigator Murdered': Edgar *'Notes': Zach Talbot discovers a crime scene at Lola Lyman's house at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, investigators discover Zahra Kinney's backpack, which is stained with blood, and which contains a straight razor, thought to be the murder weapon. They also discover three empty blood donation packets belonging to Zach Talbot, Hagar Kloeffer, and Jonah Kloeffer, as well as a full blood donation packet belonging to Thad Cole. When questioning Zach, he has no answer for why he was driving past Lola's house on the way to school, considering that it was out of his way. When going to check on Josie Gibson, investigators find her missing, but blood stains on her bed and her door unlocked. The next day, investigators continue the search for Crystal Ferber, and find one of Crystal Ferber's shoes near a frozen river, though not Crystal herself. Investigators also learn that Ansel Dana has imposed a curfew on the town for everybody under 18, and that Kent Larson has cancelled school for the safety of his staff and students, though Hagar Kloeffer arrives and tries to talk her way into the school. *'Killer Clues': **Tariq found both Holliday's body and a photograph of the girls tennis team in the trunk of the Dragon Car, which stood in the middle of the frozen lake. In the picture, it becomes clear that Frieda Binsin is wearing the locket that was retrieved in the first killer's clue. Episode 8: Everyone's Dead But Us *'The Final Confrontation': **'Jasmine': Thad Cole - Cole's House **'Tariq': Jonah Kloeffer - Kloeffer's Apartment **'Joy': Zach Talbot - Talbot's House *'The Killer': Jonah Kloeffer *'Investigator Murdered: '''Jasmine *'The Runner-Up': Joy *'The Winner': Tariq *'Notes''': Annalee Dana is kidnapped by the killer. Jasmine, Joy, and Tariq pursue their suspects, and the killer is revealed to be Jonah Kloeffer. Jonah kidnaps Tariq and attempts to cross Lake Nandobani to freedom, but during a shootout with the police, Jonah steps on thin ice and falls through, where he is trapped under the ice and drowned. After the killer is uncovered, Ansel Dana gives Tariq a letter written by Jonah Kloeffer where he confesses to all of the murders and admits that he sexually assaulted and then murdered all of the victims, including Frieda Binsin and Chelsea St. James but not Thad Cole, who he killed for refusing to hire him back. Hagar Kloeffer also admits that her brother had sexually abused her and that's the real reason why she dropped out of the tennis team. The next day, Ansel Dana presents Tariq with a $750,000 check and a 2014 Mazda 6, along with a $250,000 check for Joy, the runner-up. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Wisconsin